Vehicles can include various automatic driver assistance systems (ADAS) such as lane keeping assist systems and adaptive cruise control systems. In some implementations, the automatic control of such systems and the extent to which the system is controlling the vehicle is difficult for the driver to understand. For example, some vehicles can provide on a vehicle display an indication to the driver when an ADAS is engaged. However, these types of indications fail to provide adequate communication to the driver indicating the true engagement of the ADAS features.